The following technical problems emerge in related art.
With development of internet technology, there comes an era of big data when massive amounts of information constantly spring up. To match a demand for information sharing by public, information is processed with existing technology based on a social networking tool such as WeChat, Microblogging, etc. A great amount of information will be shared in a social network, with the shared information being displayed in increasingly diversified forms. In one scene, display of specified information is triggered by searching for a key word input by a user.
Such a mode of display based on key word search is supported only when a user inputs a plain text message, and is not supported for a great number of non-text message types. However, various message types are available on a terminal. Accordingly, key word search based information display has a limited scope of application, failing to meet increasingly diversified user demands for displaying shared information. No effective solution to such problems exists in related art.